bloodysstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pokemon Adventure
About the series This is a "What if..." series about Pokemon! Mini-Serieses A Kanto Adventure This is a "What if..." series, where only Kanto pokemon will be involved. There is no Pokemon League, nor Gym Leaders, nor an Elite Four. Team Rocket will be the main villain (with an extra, surprise member!), there will be two Professors, and other things will be different x3 Red, Blue, and Green are the protagonists. Gaiden Books *Kanto Gaiden - The Mew Chronicles #Kanto Gaiden - The Mew Chronicles: The Three Birds #Kanto Gaiden - The Mew Chronicles: The Cerulean Cave #Kanto Gaiden - The Mew Chronicles: Number One Hundred Fifty-One *Kanto Gaiden - After The Adventure #Kanto Gaiden - After The Adventure: Blue #Kanto Gaiden - After The Adventure: Green *Kanto Gaiden - The Story Of Giovanni *Kanto Gaiden - Before The Adventure #Kanto Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Professor Blaine #Kanto Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Sabrina A Johto Adventure This is a "What if..." series, following A Kanto Adventure, where twenty-five years have passed since the previous series, and the Pokemon World has changed. Red, Blue, and Green have become successfully Pokemon Masters, each in they're own fields. Blue becoming a Pokemon Professor, Green becoming a Pokemon Breeder, and Red become the Pokemon King. But Red has gone missing, and with him, the order of the Pokemon World. Team Rocket may be back, and it's up to a new group of hero's to stop them, and figure out where Red has gone! Gaiden Books *Johto Gaiden - Bugsy's Story *Johto Gaiden - Legends Of Johto #Johto Gaiden - Legends Of Johto: The Whirl Islands #Johto Gaiden - Legends Of Johto: The Bell Tower #Johto Gaiden - Legends Of Johto: The Ilex Forest *Johto Gaiden - Before The Adventure #Johto Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Pryce #Johto Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Eusine *Johto Gaiden - After The Adventure #Johto Gaiden - After The Adventure: Ethan #Johto Gaiden - After The Adventure: Lyra #Johto Gaiden - After The Adventure: Silver A Hoenn Adventure This is a "What if..." series, following A Johto Adventure, where seventy-five years have passed since the previous series, and the Pokemon World has changed yet again. Red, Blue, and Green have died, and in their wake, a new generation of Pokemon Trainers must take up the charge of keeping the world in balance. A new land has even been discovered, Hoenn! Now, three young Trainers from this new land must learn what it means to truly be a Pokemon Trainer! Gaiden Books *Hoenn Gaiden - After The Adventure: Wally *Hoenn Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Roxanne *Hoenn Gaiden - The Second Pokemon King A Sinnoh Adventure This is a "What if..." series, following A Hoenn Adventure. Everyone has dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but not all dreams come true, and not all dreams end well. There's a dark Pokemon going around and tampering with the dreams of Pokemon Trainers. It's up two three young Trainers to solve this mystery, along with some legendary help! Gaiden Books *Sinnoh Gaiden - After The Adventure #Sinnoh Gaiden - After The Adventure: Cynthia #Sinnoh Gaiden - After The Adventure: Barry #Sinnoh Gaiden - After The Adventure: Caitlin *Sinnoh Gaiden - Before The Adventure #Sinnoh Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Fantina #Sinnoh Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Caitlin A Unova Adventure This is a "What if..." series, following A Sinnoh Adventure. Another new land has been discovered, Unova! Team Plasma wants to "free" all Pokemon from their Trainers, but that may not be all they want for Pokemon! It's up to three Pokemon Trainers, a wild Pokemon King, and a shy Pokemon Scientist to save the Pokemon of the Unova region. Gaiden Books *Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure #Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure: Benga #Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure: Colress #Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure: Drayden *Unova Gaiden - Before The Adventure #Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure: Benga #Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure: Colress #Unova Gaiden - After The Adventure: Drayden A Kalos Adventure This is a "What if..." series, happening concurrently with A Kanto Adventure. Kalos is a land of beauty and style and corruption. The King of Kalos has been missing for thousands of years, and with him, the safety of both the people and Pokemon of Kalos. It's up to four young Pokemon Trainers to restore Kalos to its former status as a PokeNaion! Gaiden Books *Kalos Gaiden - The Guards Of Kalos *Kalos Gaiden - After The Adventure #Kalos Gaiden - After The Adventure: Shauna #Kalos Gaiden - After The Adventure: Alexa *Kalos Gaiden - Before The Adventure #Kalos Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Alexa #Kalos Gaiden - Before The Adventure: The Wanderer #Kalos Gaiden - Before The Adventure: Dianna Category:A Pokemon Adventure